Display cards of various configurations and design are known in the prior art and are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,257,067; 1,259,297; 3,566,483; 3,946,508 and 4,054,242.
Generally, the patentees of the above concern themselves with the making of moveable display cards which are economical, simple in construction, relatively durable, and entertaining.
The present invention falls into this category and distinguishes itself therefrom by providing a display card which is considerably simpler in all respects to that which is disclosed or contemplated.